We Became what we Hated
WBwwH is by Starhaven. My fave ThunderClan cats came back as what they hated- kittypets. Characters: Jayfeather became Birdy Lionblaze became Theo Bramblepaw became Julius Bluestar became Amy Lionheart became Peter Cinderpelt became Heather Graystripe became Duncan Squirrelflight became Lindsay Creamling and Cremette: Two cream shekitties with blue eyes. They are sisters. Creamling's collar is pink with blue diamonds, and Cremette's is blue with pink diamonds. they are not in Warriors Norga and Norgan: Brother and sister. Norga is black with green eyes and Norgan is gray with blue eyes. they are not in Warriors Pulomstri: A tom that is blue-gray with red-gray splotches and feet. He has amber eyes and light tabby stripes. he is not in Warriors Reginald: A black tom with ice blue eyes and one white paw. he is not in Warriors but is related to Scourge (but much nicer than Scourge) Introduction My name was Bramblepaw. Me and some of my friends were taken from our forest home by Twolegs. We are still safe but we're not happy. We're so used to being free and in the wind. We became what we hated most- Twoleg toys! Yes, we're now kittypets. I'm so upset here. My Twolegs have a dog, and I'm separated from Squirrelflight. The thing is, we're all from different time periods. Cats like Bluestar and Lionheart were recreated; their bodies came back down from StarClan to live here. And strangest of all- I was zapped back into apprenticeship! Now Squirrelflight and I have no way of relating. I mean, warriors don't mix with apprentices! But hey- at least I'm not near Norga and Norgan, those mangy foxhearted brutes. I don't envy Graystripe- I mean Duncan- having to live by them! So anyway, we finally found a translater: Midnight the badger, who somehow learned Twolegspeech. This is a Twoleg writing it down right now- mine, to be exact. Midnight will come around to all our houses, translating our speech to Twolegs so they can show it to you. We each have a story to tell. Chapter One: Jayfeather/Birdy Hello. You may know me. I was Jayfeather, medicine cat of ThunderClan and blind son of Leafpool and Crowfeather. Well, I can hardly believe my eyes- or rather my ears- at what's happened! Another cat lives here, and his name is Pulomstri. At least he's nice, but still- Oh, I forgot to mention: I was captured by Twolegs, and they call me Birdy. They give us the strangest names! I mean, my brother Lionblaze is now Theo. What's up with that?! So, back to Pulomstri. He's okay, but he's loud. He never stops talking! Well, anyway, I'm one of the luckier cats. Almost everyone else now lives with a yappy dog and gets hard pellets. I live with Pulomstri and get tuna. Whatever it is it tastes good! I went into the garden. All our houses are connected by a tunnel we made under bushes or something. The Twolegs allow us, as well. They seem to have noticed that we have a connection, they just haven't realized why. But they let us visit each other through the tunnel. And one tunnel leads to the ThunderClan camp. We pop up there from time to time. Good thing Twolegs can't get through the tunnel! I'm giving away our secrets! Pulomstri once followed the tunnel to the camp. Boy, was Cloudtail surprised when he popped up right next to him while he was on guard! (I was there and heard the racket) It's been nice telling you about me, but it's about time you met my brother Lionblaze. Good bye! Chapter Two: Lionblaze/Theo I am Lionblaze, or rather Theo. I was a part of a ThunderClan prophecy with my apprentice and my brother. Well, we were supposed to use our powers to guard our friends from this: Jayfeather'd enter the Twolegs' heads and find out when they'd attack, Dovepaw would tell us when they came, and I'd try to fight them off. Well, it didn't work at all.